A utility meter is a device installed at a customer premise (e.g., a home or business) that measures the amount of consumption of electricity, gas, water, etc. provided by the utility service provider (e.g., a water company). Periodic readings of utility meters (e.g., by a human inspector) establishes billing cycles and consumption during a billing cycle. When the utility meter is not visible to the inspector from outside of the customer premise, the meter readings may be provided manually by the customer and may be inaccurate. Other examples of self-reporting of meter readings include reporting medical meter readings to a medical insurance provider and reporting a vehicle odometer reading to a vehicle regulatory agency.